


Family Duties

by midnighter24



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Bruce leaves the responsibility of Dick’s libido to Tim and Jason while he’s away. They enlist some friends to help. PWP in the truest sense.





	Family Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Family Duties  
> Author: Midnighter24  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Fandom: Batman / DCU / Nightwing  
> Pairing: Dick / Tim / Jason - Dick / Bruce  
> Summary: Bruce leaves the responsibility of Dick’s libido to Tim and Jason while he’s away.  
> Warnings: An age appropriate Tim. A lot of cum play and cock sluttiness. You’ve been warned.  
> Author’s Note: Another cock slut story. No apologies.

 

Tim’s stomach dropped when he read the note Bruce had left for him in the kitchen. He’d be gone for a few days and requested Tim take care of Dick’s…. Needs. The older boy had always had a high libido, and the boys of the Bat clan had never been shy about taking advantage of it, but it usually fell to Bruce to keep Dick satisfied. Now, it seemed it was up to him and Jason. Bruce’s only stipulation was that Dick be filled with cum when he return. If there was one thing Tim was good at, it was following orders. 

He found himself texting Jason and peeling off his clothes on the way to the stairs. 

\--

Jason rolled a joint on the couch as Tim entered Dick on the bed. The older boy was on his stomach, legs opened with his hips pressed to the mattress, his chest propped up by pillows, and face pushed against the headboard. Dick sobbed with joy as Tim fucked him, unable to form words in his erotic bliss. 

“Should we invite some people over?” Jason pressed the joint between his lips, lit it and took a drag. “Since we need to fill him up.” 

“YUH!” Dick cried. 

“I think that means yes.” Tim slapped Dick’s bouncing ass. “But choose from our rougher friends.” 

“I love when you’re feeling kinky.” Jason opened his contact book with a wicked smile. “How bout Midnighter?” 

Dick gave another loud squeal of delight. 

“Can you shut him up?” Jason scanned through the contacts. 

“You should learn to be more quiet.” Tim whispered in Dick’s ear. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out one of Dick’s dildo, the one with the suction cup on the end. He pulled Dick back, mounted the dildo on the headboard, and pushed his brothers head down on it. Dick was caught between two cocks, and had no choice but to suck it, as Tim resumed his harsh thrusts. 

“That’d be good. Him and Apollo like to share.” Tim continued his conversation with Jason.

“We can get Roy and Connor.” Jason winked at Dick, whose eyes were wide with excitement. “They like to be rough with him.” 

Tim pushed down on Dick’s hips and spread his thighs apart so the oldest Robin was almost in a middle split. “Yeah, and Connor will be good for a few loads.” 

“You’re not going to get jealous?” Jason joked. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “I think I’ll be able to contain myself. Besides-” He slapped Dick on the ass. “I don’t like cum half as much as he does.” 

“Nobody likes cum as much as Dick does.” Jason mused, and went back to his contacts. 

-x-

“Here it comes!” Hal screamed, as he thrust into Dick. “Where do you want it?” 

“You’re good where you are.” Tim instructed. “Are you close, John?” 

John nodded but didn’t look up from where his cock disappeared in Dick’s mouth. 

“Good.” Tim smiled. “Do it on his face.” 

Both Green Lanterns sped up, nearly crushing Dick between them, until they both erupted. Hal was first. He grabbed onto Dick’s hips, pulled him all the way down on his shaft, and held him still as his big, hot load was deposited into the oldest Robin. 

Meanwhile, John took his enormous black cock out of Dick’s mouth, and rubbed the leaking tip against his features until he squirted cum. There was a lot, and by the time his orgasm had subsided, Dick was thoroughly soaked. 

Tim pet Dick’s hair while Jason shoved the plug into his hole with a grunt and tossed a towel to Hal. 

“You Robins are wild.” Hal wiped himself off. “Bruce sure knows how to train them.” 

“Us, maybe.” Tim said as he ran a finger up Dick’s cheek, collected a large dollop of cum, and sucked it off. “But Dick was born for this.” 

They all looked down to Nightwing, who didn’t seem to be listening as he crawled under Jason, and started to rim him. Dick’s own cock bobbed about, choked by the cock ring, ready to explode. 

With a friendly handshake, and a slap to Dick’s behind, the Green Lanterns left. 

“Who’s next?” Tim sat on Dick’s legs toward Jason, who squated on his face. Tim casually grabbed Dick’s cock and jerked it. Dick groaned, and it wasn’t long until he thrashed about in pleasure and frustration. 

“Keep that tongue working.” Jason clenched his butt cheeks. “Yeah, just like that.” Jason smiled. “It feels awesome.” 

Tim sped up masturbating Dick, until he was ready to erupt, and then removed his hands completely. Dick struggled underneath them, desperate for relief, but unable to gain leverage. His screams were muffled by Jason’s round ass, which he slobbered on, even through his erotic torture. 

“How’re we doing back there?” Jason ground his hips. 

Tim leaned back and pulled Dick’s butt plug out a quarter of an inch and jammed his finger beside it. He wiggled it around a bit and purposefully grazed Dick’s prostate when his finger returned to him covered in cum. 

“Good, he still seems a little low.” 

“You sound like you’re checking the oil on the Batmobile.” 

“Well… cars can’t run without oil, and the same is true with Dick and cum.” He grabbed Dick’s shaft and jerked it again. “Who’s next?” 

“Roy and Oliver are on their way.” Jason picked up his phone from the bed. “Connor said he’d be a while.” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“You handle that, while I make some calls.” Jason batted Tim’s hand away from Dick’s cock, replaced it with his own, and jerked him hard as Tim went to get the door. Dick immediately convulsed, when Jason suddenly disappeared with his phone, into the other room. Dick was left panting, his face a slimy mess.

Tim hit the buzzer to let Oliver and Roy inside, then he turned to Dick. 

His older brother sat up on the bed, his chest heaving, and skin covered in a shiny layer of sweat. 

“Feeling full?” Tim asked .

Dick nodded, leaned against the headboard, and rubbed his cock gently. “Thanks for taking over for Bruce.” 

Tim started toward the bed. “Isn’t that what brother’s are for?” He crawled on top of Dick and kissed him. 

Dick groaned. “Then I have the best brothers in the world.” 

Tim pushed his finger in with the butt plug which made Dick gasp. “Yeah.” Tim laughed. “You do.” 

Dick went back into his wild state of arousal, moved down on the bed, and kissed Tim again, but this time, it was desperate, hungry. His body flushed and he ground his body against younger brother for stimulation. Tim grabbed him around the wrists and pinned them above his head. “You’re such a slut.” He spit in his face. 

Oliver and Roy stood at the front door with shocked looks, and enormous erections. 

Tim heard their heavy breaths. “Glad you guys could make it.” Tim motioned for them to come in as Dick sucked on his neck. “You know Nightwing, there’s plenty of ass to go around.” 

“Told you.” Roy said snidely to Oliver before he took of his shirt. “Oliver didn’t believe me.”

“Didn’t believe what?” Tim knew, but wanted Dick to hear it. 

“What a desperate cum slut Grayson is.” Roy chuckled. “Made for fun missions with the Titans.” 

Oliver’s mouth dropped. “Have you-” he gulped and motioned to Dick. “-with him?” 

Roy rolled his eyes and took off his pants. “We all have. Literally everyone with a working cock.” 

“Please…” Dick moaned from the bed. “I need more.” 

Tim laughed, rose from the bed and motioned to the writhing man. “You heard him.” 

Roy jumped on the bed and immediately ran his tongue along Dick’s body. Oliver pulled off his clothes, walked to the bed and hesitantly offered Dick his cock, who swallowed it to the root in one breath. “Damn, he sucks so hard…” Oliver’s eyes rolled back. “It feels so good.” 

Tim sat on the couch. “Is Dickie being a good little host?” Jason asked as he entered the room and sat next to him. 

Roy lay flat on top of Dick, kissed his neck while he angled his own shaft and crammed it into Dick without warning. 

Dick’s shrill scream vibrated Oliver’s cock. “There’s no need to be so rough with him, Roy.” 

Roy rolled his eyes. “This is Grayson.” He leaned back so he sat on his heels, with Dick still flat on his back and thighs open. “Watch.” He went completely still, but after a moment, Dick bucked his hips and bounced on the bed, fucking himself of Roy’s cock. “See?” Roy pinched Dick’s nipples. The other boy to flopped harder.

Tim stroked his brother on the couch.  “Have you ever seen him look like such a whore, Jay?” 

Jason held up his phone and took a picture. “No, I haven’t. One for the photo album.” They laughed as Dick was fucked senseless. 

\--

Dick was on his knees in the middle of the bed as Connor viciously fucked his throat. Wally was on all fours, lovingly licking Dick’s cock, while Kyle lay behind the eldest Robin and kissed the inside of his round buttcheek. “Please?” Kyle asked Tim. “Just a taste?” 

“Don’t take the buttplug out until you fuck him.” Jason answered for Tim, who was busy between the older boys legs. “Or we’ll have to keep guys fucking him all night.” 

Kyle laughed. “What’s so wrong with that?” He ran his tongue along the edge of the plastic toy, and Dick’s stretched ring. “He just tastes so good.” Kyle jiggled the big butt for good measure and spit on one of Dick’s ass cheeks. “Little slut.” 

Above, both of Connor’s hands were on the sides of Dick’s head as he brutalized the former Robin’s throat, who continually gagged and turned a violet shade of red. Connor slowed his thrusts as Dick tried to breath. 

“Connor, what’re you doing?” Tim called from between Jason’s thighs. “He’s never going to learn if you go easy on him.” 

A depraved look spread over Connor’s face and he thrust himself to the back of Dick’s throat, catching the other boy off guard and knocking the breath from him.

“He never gets tired of it-” Wally lightly kissed the tip of Dick’s cock. “-does he?” 

Kyle sat up and pressed himself to Dick’s back to hold him in place for Connor. “Never. That’s what makes him the perfect slut.” He angled his shaft between Dick’s massive cheeks and rubbed himself against the sweaty crack. “You like being our cock whore-” Kyle whispered into Dick’s ears, who looked like he might pass out. “-don’t you?” 

Connor froze with his member sheathed all the way down Dick’s throat. “Answer him.” 

“Mmmm.” Dick nodded with the huge shaft pressed between his lips. “Mm Hm.” 

“Good enough.” Kyle snickered as he placed the tip of his erection to Dick’s rosebud and switched his cock for the buttplug. “ _ Oh my god!!!  _ Are you sure he’s not full? It feels like I’m fucking a bowl of pudding.” 

Jason took a picture. “You’d be surprised how much he can hold.  _ Tim,  _ pull off, I’m getting close.” 

Tim pulled off Jason’s cock with a long slurp and sat next to him on the couch. 

“Hey, Wally.” Kyle grunted as he plowed Dick’s bouncing ass. Wally saw the Green Lantern’s fingers inch next to his length buried inside Dick and slip inside. “I think there’s room in here for one more.” 

Dick immediately screamed around Connor’s shaft. 

“Is that a yes, or a no?” Wally asked Jason over his shoulder. 

“I don’t know.” Jason shrugged. “Who cares? Just do it.” 

“Connor!” Wally slapped Superboy on his hip. “Move! I can’t fuck him with your ass in my face!” 

“Just give me a minute.” Connor sped up and groaned “I’m about to feed this bitch.” 

Connor’s eyes rolled back in his head and he erupted. His thick cock blocked Dick’s airway which caused Dick to heave and snort cum out his nose. Connor pulled out and fired the rest over Dick’s handsome features. 

All the boys laughed.  “That’s picture worthy.”  Jason tossed Wally his phone as Connor collapsed near the headboard.

Wally leaned back and took a few pictures of Dick gasping for breath, while the cum ran from his nose and out the sides of his mouth. Kyle grabbed him around the chest, roughly turned his head and forced him into a sloppy kiss. Wally caught it all on film, then lobbed the phone to Tim. “Take over on photographer duties.” 

Tim got up from the couch, laid on his back between Wally’s legs, with Kyle’s cock buried in Dick’s hole right above him. He aimed the camera and pressed record on the video as Wally angled his cockhead next to Kyle’s, put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, and thrust in. 

It was tight, Wally’s cock head slipped a few times, once dropping on Tim’s face, but he managed to wedge the tip next to Kyle. Dick’s head was tipped back on Kyle’s shoulder, mouth wide open and he emitted animal groans as Wally’s cock slid all the way inside. 

“So much.” Dick shuddered, and kept jerking randomly. 

“Cock shock.” Tim laughed. 

“Feeling the stretch?” Wally pulled Dick into a kiss, which ended with Wally licking the cum from the corners of Dick’s mouth while the bottom’s mouth hung agape and his eyes glazed over . “It’s okay. You’ll get used to it.” 

He fucked Dick, hard. Kyle followed suit and Dick thrashed between them, a heap of mindless pleasure and cum. 

“Tim, wanna let me get in there?” Connor asked. 

“Sure.” Tim slid out from beneath the boys with drops of cum on his face. “Just warning you, Dick’s cum supply is leaking out. We might have stretched him too far.” 

“Never.” Kyle said with his mouth attached to Dick’s neck. 

“Fine by me.” Connor took Tim’s position and thrust his tongue between the two cocks and grasped Dick’s shaft to stroke it.

All three screamed. “Connor! That feels awesome!” Wally chimed and licked Dick’s nipple. “Go deeper!” Connor thrust his head forward, tongue outstretched and they moaned again. 

“I’m going to fill this bitch up.” Kyle sneered. 

“Cum in him one at a time.” Jason stood beside the group with his camera focused on Connor. 

“Pull out.” Kyle nudged Wally’s chest. “I was here first.” 

Wally groaned and withdrew himself. Streaks of cum dripped down Kyle’s cock, which Connor quickly lapped up. 

Kyle pushed Dick to all fours, grabbed his hips and violently thrust into him. “You want it, slut?!” He yelled. 

Dick screamed like a banshee. “Please! It’s so good.” 

Kyle sneered, plunged in a few more times, and released a volley of cum. 

“Next!” Jason laughed. Wally switched places with Kyle when the Green Lantern withdrew. Connor was awarded even more sperm to slurp down. Jason grabbed Connor’s erect monster cock around the base and wiggled it in front of Dick. “Choke on this, slut.” Which Dick did, happily. 

“Wow.” Wally remarked when he saw Dick’s hole. “You guys have torn him up, look!” He shoved four fingers in with no resistance. “You might need a bigger plug.” He switched his fingers for his member and rubbed the excess cum on Dick’s butt cheek. Meanwhile, Dick enthusiastically fucked his face on Connor’s cock. “Ready for your next load?” Wally grabbed the back of Dick’s head and slammed it to the root on Connor’s cock. “ _ Fuuucckkkkk… _ ” He moaned as his cum was mixed with the others as was locked in place and gagged. 

\--

The next night, Bruce returned to Gotham, exhausted and aroused. It was nearly 4 in the morning when he finally entered his bedroom, and his cock instantly hardened when he was what waited for him on the bed. It was Dick, completely passed out. It seemed care had been taken to remove the blotches of cum that had been sprayed on his body, but the ones that had been injected on his face and hair had dried in odd clumps. 

Around his first Robin’s waist was a thick green ribbon that had been wound around his hips and came to a pristine boy between the man’s legs. One end of the ribbon had been labeled with a small tag. 

_ Pull here. _

With a slight smile, Bruce pulled. The ribbon fell away to reveal a metal plate was underneath Dick’s hips, and with another small tug, the buttplug that was adhered to the inside of the ribbon popped out of Dick’s rectum. A flood of cum was released from Dick’s insides. It puddled onto the plate beneath him and Bruce couldn’t help but marvel at the sheer volume of sperm the boys had fit inside their brother. 

He unclasped his belt and undid his jeans. His cock flopped into the early morning light and he pressed it against Nightwing’s pucker. Just before he entered, Dick opened his eyes, rubbed them and smiled to Bruce. 

“You’re home.” He cooed and they kissed. 

“I missed you.” Bruce replied. “But now, we need to work on filling you up again.” And in one swift motion, he buried himself to the hilt inside of his sidekick. 


End file.
